Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron
Dexter VS Jimmy Neutron is a What-if? DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and Jimmy Neutron from The Adventure of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Description Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon square off in this battle of boy geniuses! Interlude Boomstick: They're two of the most iconic boy geniuses in cartoon history, known for taking on things way out of their league. ''' Wiz: And today, we're pitting them against each other to see who's really the smartest there is! '''Boomstick: Dexter, the boy genius of Cartoon Network. Wiz: And Jimmy Neutron, the boy genius of Nickelodeon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dexter (*Cues Dexter's Laboratory - Instrumental*) Wiz: Dexter is an eleven year old boy from the town of Genius Grove. He was born with an abnormally large head, and that had the doctors assume that Dexter was a genius, thus they gave his parents a pair of glasses. Boomstick: Assume!? You don't assume!! Have you learned nothing from MatPat?! Wiz: Luckily, they were right, and Dexter turned out to be a genius. Starting to create a lot of inventions from only plain curiosity. Boomstick: However, a monster in his family repeatedly destroys his inventions. That monster is.... Dee Dee. Wiz: Dee Dee is Dexter's older sister, who always somehow destroys anything Dexter comes up with. Boomstick: However, some of Dexter's inventions stay intact. Wiz: Dexter has a Backwards Belt and Time Expansion Helmet. The former makes Dexter do everything backwards, and the latter has everything around him get stretched in time to 60 times slower than normal. Boomstick: The teleportation controller allows Dexter to teleport in and out of his lab, and the Animal Atomizer is a device that can turn anybody into any animal, extinct or not. Wiz: The Monster Potion can transform anybody into a monster and have continuous growth, and when they stop growing, they make skyscrapers look like light bulbs! Boomstick: But now.. it's time for the best weapon! The BEARDATRON! This manly glory gives Dexter a manly mustache and is so manly that when it was stabbed by a knife that DESTROYED WOODEN CRATES, ENDURED IT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING, AND SHATTERED THE VILLAIN'S BEARD! I want one... Jimmy Neutron (*Cue Jimmy Neutron Theme - Bowling for Soup*) Wiz: Born in the town of Retroville, James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is a pint sized boy genius with an unreasonably large head and an unbelievable I.Q. of 210. Boomstick: Not to mention, the smartest little shit in town. He always gets higher grades than anyone in his school. Hell, he even got banned from the school science fair just so the other kids could have a chance. Jealous much? Wiz: When he was just 10 years old, Jimmy dreamed about contacting alien life forms and sent a message into outer space in hopes of doing so. Boomstick: But after he had sent the message into space, he crash landed his makeshift rocket on his house's roof and his parents prohibited him from not only going into outer space, but also the Retroland amusement park. Even then, he still disobeyed them and used his Shrink Ray to sneak out of the house and then went out to hang with his friends in Retroland without his parents ever noticing. Wiz: But while Jimmy was out having fun, something much more mysterious was happening behind the scenes. Aliens from outer space called "Yokians" got ahold of his message, but misinterpreted it into thinking that the parents of Retroville would provide nutrients for their god, Poultra. As a result, the Yokians abducted and took them to their home planet, Yokus where they would be fed to their god. Boomstick: But Jimmy was all like "Fuck that shit!" and traveled to their planet, battled their mutant chicken god, saved his parents, defeated their king, and returned home to Earth afterwards. Good job, Bighead. Wiz: After his adventures in space, Jimmy began to invent all sorts of crazy gadgets to increase his own popularity and fight off all sorts of threats to Retroville. Boomstick: Even if they do end up destroying the town more than half the time... (*Cue Retroville - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version*) Wiz: Jimmy is a genius and a master mechanic. He has built several rockets, combat mechs and has numerous gadgets on hand. Like the Shrink Ray, which as the name implies, can shrink people or objects down to size. It even has a reverse feature which can increase his size to that of a planet. Boomstick: If Jimmy needs to get around fast, he's got a JetPack, which when set to Hyperdrive, can reach speeds over Mach 250. But that's not Jimmy's only method of transportation. He's made some technological advancements to his shoes, in which he can use them to hover in the air at 25 miles per hour. He's also got a super futuristic wristwatch that comes equipped with electro magnets, freeze rays, tractor-beams, invisibility shields, lasers, and anti-gravity disks. Oh, and did I mention he's also got a lightsaber? Wiz: Jimmy also carries the Quantum Rewind 9000, a remote control which can not only allow him to go forward and back in time, but also manipulate its flow by going in either slow motion or fast forward. The Oxidation Accelerator is a spray that can disintegrate metal, the mist is equivalent to 200 years of rust. Boomstick: The Pain Transference Helmet allows him to transfer his own pain onto another person of his choosing, the Demutation Pellets instantly reverse all past mutations of any living creature, the Cheese Ray turns whatever it hits into, well, cheese... Wiz: The Sonic Voice Cannon emits sonic waves powerful enough to deflect lasers, and the Flux-Field Duplicator can duplicate whatever person or object it takes a picture of and after duplication, the original object will fade into oblivion. Boomstick: But if Jimmy wants to get lethal, he busts out his Robo-Walker. This 12 foot mech comes equipped with heat-seeking missiles, robust kicking legs and a super powerful laser cannon. Oh, and it also has an ejector seat in case he needs to bail. Wiz: Now we know you think that all of these tools seem like too much for Jimmy to carry, but that's not really much of a problem, thanks to his infinite storage device: the Hypercube. Boomstick: This thingamajig can store literally anything he puts in it. So he's never without easy access to any of his gadgets. Wiz: Jimmy's greatest weapon, however, is his own brain. When the situation gets tight, Jimmy can concentrate his thoughts deep into his subconscious, creating a Brain Blast. This ability allows increased creativity, and accelerated rational thinking. Jimmy can use the Brain Blast to find a quick solution to practically any situation. Boomstick: Basically, if Jimmy gets into trouble, he can Brain Blast his way out of the problem as a last resort. (*Cues Stage Select - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version*) Wiz: Jimmy Neutron has done some ridiculous things. With the necessary tools, he can convert amusement park rides into rockets. Also, I exaggerate nothing when I say he reversed a tornado expanded into space by circling around it with his JetPack. Boomstick: He's tanked multiple rocket crash landings, made a time travel remote out of prehistoric material, survived a fall of well over 10,000 feet without a scratch, oh, and he can breathe in space. Wiz: He's survived atmospheric reentry on multiple ocassions, and with the help of Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner and SpongeBob SquarePants, he founded the league of Nicktoons Heroes and defeated the Evil Syndicate. Boomstick: He even invented a gum that allows him to breathe underwater and has outsmarted numerous alien beings in his world. This guy really is the smartest in the Nicktoons Universe. (*Cues Cutscene 5 - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version*) Wiz: That being said, for all the impressive things he's done, Jimmy is hardly flawless. He generally tends to show off and hardly ever thinks about the consequences, leaving him in many bad situations. Boomstick: It's ridiculous, I can't even count how many times Jimmy came up with some sort crazy gadget that's supposed benefit the world and then dropped the ball. I mean, one time, he gave a fast food restaurant an artificial intelligence to make better foods and please customers, and still flopped hard, because Jimmy's dad kept being an ungrateful douche, saying that he prefers eating at Taco Shack and that caused the restaurant to go about destroying any place in Retroville that sells food. Wiz: But if Jimmy can keep his arrogance in check, nobody could ever stand to defeat him in battle. Boomstick: Let's just hope that he can Brain Blast his way out of this one. Jimmy: You steal my parents, you threaten my dog, you attack my friends, and you make fun of my size. Well, I may be small, but I've got a big brain! Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Results To Be Determined. Poll Who are you rooting for? Dexter Jimmy Neutron Who do you think will win? Dexter Jimmy Neutron *Note: This poll will be closed after the outcome has been decided. Category:Quauntonaut Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Alemon97 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies